jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sango/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General Chara25 sango.jpg|Official artwork. B0017ovvii.25.jpg|Sango's old artwork. Cm7n-dUUkAQxInv.jpg|Sango in a magazine scan. LINE stickers SangoP(6).png|Sango loves spinning around! SangoP(4).png|Sango is too fat! Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453911.jpg|Sango on the 11th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Chamu05.jpg|Sango's info. Chara 06.gif|Twinkle artwork of Sango. image003-.jpg|Sketchy Sango. Sango(36).jpg|Sango the dessert lover. Jewelpet Sunshine Sango.jpg|Sunshine artwork. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet Cha 25.gif|Sango after being awakened. Untitled.png| Untitled2.PNG| Hqdefault (3).jpg| Untitled3.png|Sango & Lyrica. Untitled4.PNG|Sango on her broomstick. Untitled5.png|An excited Sango. Sango's ribbon.jpg|Sango's ribbon. 20181016-170807.jpg| 20181016-170827.jpg| 20181016-170425.jpg|Sango and Ruby give each other high five. Untitled6.PNG|Sango likes to play with her ribbon! Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 20181223-142358.jpg|Sango and Garnet in Miria's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Sango.jpg|Sango on eyecatch from returning. Peridot in the opening.jpg|Sango alongside other Jewelpets in the opening sequence. Look at all of them.jpg|Sango alongside Sapphie, Garnet, and Ruby. Garnet and Sango.jpg|Sango casting magic with Garnet. Angry.jpg|Sango is mad! Maria and Partners.jpg|Sango posing with her partners. Maria looking.jpg|Staring. Sweet Sango.jpg|Sango. Sango loves sweets.jpg|Sango loves sweets! It's Sango.jpg|Sango standing. Switching places.jpg|Sango with the others. Magical Friends.jpg|Sango with the others again. Sango Jumping.jpg|Sango jumping. Sango is worried.jpg|Sango is worried. tumblr_lqgm7nBGHr1qabe3fo1_500.gif|Sango introduction. (Animated) tumblr_m2hptnCh2c1qji79wo1_540.png|"We'll be the winner-nyan." SangoP(2).png|Cute Sango. tumblr_my29e2cMUK1rni86yo1_400.gif|Sango casts magic with the other Jewelpets. (Animated) 20190224-104551.JPG 20181204-130551.jpg|Sango, Garnet, and Sapphie meet up with Ruby. Sango is scared.jpg|Sango is scared. 20190224-103514.JPG 20190224-103608.JPG 20190224-104110.JPG 20190224-104117.JPG 20190224-104253.JPG 20190224-104300.JPG 20190224-104017.JPG 20190224-104036.JPG 20190905-100956.jpg 20181101-194945.jpg 20181101-195023.jpg Crying Jewelpets.png|Sango, Garnet, and Sapphie crying with both hands. 20190905-102551.jpg Jewelpet.Tinkle☆.full.195667.jpg|Garnet and Sango worried. 20190404-093510.JPG|Garnet and Sango on strawberry chairs. 20190320-192321.JPG|Sango's mouth is shut. Ruby, Labra, and Sango dizzy.jpg|Sango, Labra and Ruby feeling dizzy. 20190905-101958.jpg 20190905-101453.jpg 20190905-101214.jpg 20190905-101145.jpg 20190905-101038.jpg 20190905-101026.jpg 20190905-100850.jpg 20190905-100743.jpg 20190905-100636.jpg 20190905-100417.jpg 20190905-100143.jpg Garnet and Sango eat Hamburgers.jpg Garnet and Sango in love.jpg Jewelpet Sunshine tumblr_muzhh2jyHM1rvs136o2_r1_540.jpg|Sango in love. SANGIO IS CRYING 2.jpg|Sango crying. SANGO IS CRYING.jpg|Sango crying for the class replacement. Sango_1070.jpg|Hopeful Sango. SANGO CHIKUWA.jpg|Sango's Chikuwa (2 Peridots and 2 Sangos) Sango gets tickle.JPG|Sango gets tickled by Labra and Angela. Back to class, Sango.JPG 20181119-130927.JPG 20181119-131119.JPG Sango has a crush.jpg Poor Sweet Sango.jpg Heartbroken Sango.jpg 20190306-111944.JPG 20190306-110938.JPG 20190306-110956.JPG 20190306-111346.JPG 20190306-112719.JPG 20190306-112036.JPG 20190306-111515.JPG 20190306-111541.JPG SANGO LOVES TO EAT.jpg|Sango picks up the food. SANGO IS HOT.jpg|The food is too hot for Sango!! SANGO BLOOD.jpg|Scared Sango crying. HQDEF.gif|Sango and her sweets. (Animated) tumblr_llxifr6UZa1qbg37io1_500.gif|Spinning Sango. (Animated) d6e313bf8e01bbc81dd476ebab8bd5b6.jpg|Sango & Komachi. Suppa Robotto Sango!.jpg|Super Robot Sango! tumblr_nti3yuNwFC1uezsp7o2_540.png|Super Robot Sango! 2 image004p.jpg|Sango in a bubble. FJFJF.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-25 05-14-48-672.png bandicam 2019-10-16 23-37-32-090.png|Jugem Sango. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! SANGO AND HER FORK.jpg|Sango with a fork. Sango(29).jpg|Sango is fond of eating cream puffs! 2pp.jpg|Chubby-cheeks Sango. 1344041643097.jpg|Sango eating a sakuramochi. originall.jpg|Sango in a preview. 1344040421514.jpg|Excited Sango. Jewelpet Happiness IMG_1558.JPG|Sango in the ending. Tumblr mynee2BhRG1t1x4h6o1 500.gif|Sango's Jewel Flash. (Animated) Sango(18).jpg|Sango the kind & gentle nurse. SangoP(3).png|Sango the angel. SangoDDDDD.jpg|Sango the nurse. SANGA.jpg|Sango the nurse. 2 Sango(27).jpg|Sango & her Jewel Pod. HQDAF.jpg|Fascinated Sango. 2013y06m22d_201457105.png|Sango holding three arrows. 20181229-195735.jpg|Sango feels she's a pestering cat. ANGRY SANGO.jpg|Sango looks annoyed... 20181229-195112.jpg|Upset Sango. 20181229-195728.jpg|Sango scared. Sango(34).jpg| SANGO IS CRYING 3.jpg|Sango apologies to Rosa and Sakuran for being annoying. SANGO LOVES POOP.jpg|Sango jumps into the air. f0026679_2294122.jpg|Sango in front of Io. Lady Jewelpet ruru1419041201008s.jpg|Sango selling Christmas desserts to Ruby. 1280x720-8FR.jpg|Sango behind Garnet. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Sango's happy.jpg|Sango is happy. Sango poses.jpg|Sango poses. Sango poses 1.jpg|Sango poses. 2 Sango's tears.jpg|Sango in tears. Sango(39).jpg|Sango has eaten up all the desserts! Sango(40).jpg|Sad Sango and her cake. SANGO ALONE.gif|Sango in tears. (Animated version) tumblr_nouu2fiMsc1rsghfro1_500.gif|Sango poses. 3 (Animated) Sango(33).jpg|Sango in the opening. 04081f0c.jpg|Greedy Sango. --.png|Pleased Sango. 未命名8.png|Sango is like a ghost!! imagewra.jpg|Sango needs to continue to run her shop. Abe27ce2.jpg Wrestle Sango.JPG|Wrestle Sango in Jewelpet: Currently On the Run. Run - 8.jpg|Sango and Ruby being chased by Labra. DF9B10AC-1079-4442-9C32-71E0FD5781A2.jpeg|Agent labra vs sango Human Form 5ef7a627-s.jpg|Sango's transformation. Screenshot_2015-08-15-23-25-21.png|Sango's transformation. 2 409a2d6d36c23ae289d2150c1481313a.jpg|Sango in her human form. b9f6eef27b018d0f5daaa591b7c83380.jpg|Sango with a scoop. 7ee07cab023859558477ad8b078cf76c.jpg|Sango and her watch. Airi & Human Sango.jpg|Sango & Airi. Human Sango knows how to make people admired.jpg|Sango knows how to impress people with her soup. Human Sango 3.jpg|Sango casting magic. Nyannyansangodanyan.png|Sango casting magic. 2 Screenshot_2015-08-15-23-22-52.png|Sango casting magic. 3 未命名5.png|Sango's blast! Screenshot_2015-08-15-23-20-50.png|Close up of Sango. Screenshot_2015-08-15-23-24-03.png|Sango with other Jewelpets. Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Sango appears in the movie.jpg|Sango shows up in the movie. 20190226-120628.jpg|"Sweets Lover Sango, nyan!" 20190226-121106.jpg|Ruby and Sango with sparkly eyes. 20190226-121134.jpg|Sango is amazed! 20190226-131849.JPG|Sango on her broomstick. 20190226-115954.jpg|Sango tells Angela and Labra to stop stealing her catchphrase line. |-|Misc. Images= Angela_Sango_Alex_and_Coal.PNG|Sango, Angela, Alex, and Coal in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Contents03 32.gif|Sango's in-game info. SANGOE.jpg|Fuzzy Sango toy. C8580CB5-3E8F-44DA-96C9-4768EF1CC1F0.jpeg|Sango toy and Jewel Charm E3794DA2-DD51-46E6-9CCB-5DFD71728C79.jpeg|Sango in a Jewelpet video game Category:Images Category:Image Gallery